


I see You

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of corruption and violence, mentions of murder and other crimes, voiceau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is an excerpt for my fic in Project 94 Round 3 (first check-in).
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	I see You

"…to where?”

“Seoul.”

“Do they want me dead?”

“Maybe.” Jongin scans through the document and one particular phrase had him holler.

“…call center?! What am I supposed to do there? Sell products? Do customer service? This is ridiculous. As much as I want to be reinstated back to Seoul, I decline.” He huffs, throwing back the file on the table.

“I forgot to tell you they also sent me this.” Kyungsoo threw a thick stack of documents.

“What are those?”

“Files of complaint against you by the suspects, misconduct documents for not wearing uniform properly, tardiness… the list goes on but it ends with a suspension order.” Kyungsoo sips on his coffee while his subordinate tiredly rubbed his face with his hands.

“It’s take it or leave it, Jongin. They probably get declined a lot that they have to use suspension against you. But at least I heard from Junmyeon-hyung that their team leader is a nice guy and is his junior from Police University. He’ll take good care of you.” Jongin grunts, sitting on the chair across Kyungsoo with his head laid back, an arm covering his eyes.

It’s not like he has a choice.

Sehun stretches his arms in fatigue. It’s been almost a week since Park Jinyoung gave him the go signal of creating his own golden time team but most of the ones he tried to convince to be in the team gave him a hard “no” except for the kind-looking white hacker officer named Kim Jongdae. Well, at least, there are still a couple more Taeyong referred.

“Agent Byun, please have a seat.” Taeyong gestures to a young officer probably around Sehun’s age but a couple of inches shorter, with wide mischievous smile plastered on his face.

“You’re agent Byun Baekhyun?” Sehun asks as the young officer settles from across them.

“At your service, Sir.”

“Based on your profile, you worked at the investigation team of the Bucheon International Force. You can speak English, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, and French. We may get a couple of calls from foreigners from time to time so—”

“Um, sorry… but… what will I do in this team?” Baekhyun cuts Sehun off.

“…to be honest with you, I don’t think I’m made for desk jobs. Like, I cannot sit in peace for an hour straight… not unless there’s a hot, alpha-looking guy in this team, you know.” Taeyong, the HR manager, looked at the polyglot officer with a scarred expression, his jaw dropping and at loss for words.

“…d-did I say that out loud?” this time it’s Baekhyun’s turn to look shocked. Muttering a stream of apologies to his soon-to-be superior.

“I’m sorry for being late. Did you call for me?” A tall, muscular man with a deep, husky voice enters the room.

“Lieutenant Park. Thank you for responding to our invitation.” The former gives a tight smile and sat beside Baekhyun who is not-so-discreetly ogling the other.

“Well, I can’t really deny Junmyeon-hyung. Plus, on behalf of our boss...”


End file.
